Born to be Airborne
by RedTech5
Summary: Everyone's favourite Spix's Macaws return for another adventure in Rio de Janeiro. (Classic Blue Sky movie introduction) When the Blu and Jewel, along with the chicks and other friends head to the Amazon for a "day out", they find themselves in what could turn out to be a world of trouble. (Yes, Rio 2 inspiration right there) But is there light at the end of the tunnel?
1. Chapter 1: The Sunrise

**The Sunrise**

**Written: 3/18/2013 – 6/18/2013**

The sun rose over the city of Rio de Janeiro. The golden rays shot up into the sky as it rose. Two Blue macaws awoke to another day in the Blu bird sanctuary. "Blu, what a wonderful morning!" The voice came from a Spix's macaw overlooking the city from her perch by the window of her rather adorned room, with trees, bushes, grass... pretty much everything a Human could do to mimic the Jungle. "I know, isn't it gorgeous?" said another macaw as he flew up beside her. "Yeah..."

Just then a little human, probably not much more than 12 years old walked in. "Blu, Jewel, breakfast is ready!" The birds immediately flew over to the boy. He was holding a plate, with 2 mangoes, a sliced papaya, and a sliced apple. Blu squawked "My favorite!" Fernando watched for about 15 seconds, then he said "You guys enjoy, I'll be back soon" and walked out of the Aviary. About 15 minutes later he returned. "You guys done?" Blu and Jewel squawked and nodded their heads. Anything else I could get you two? Blu shook his head. "Alright then, see you soon." So he walked out of the room.

A few hours later, the dark-blue macaw said "What now?" "I don't know Blu. How about we turn in for the night." replied the other one. So they did... waiting for the next beautiful day, in the city of Rio...

The next day Jewel was the first to wake up, and she flew straight over to the window. She sighed. "Another beautiful day..." Blu woke up and landed next to her. "I love waking up almost every day to a sight like that." he said while looking into her deep sapphire eyes. "The best bit is seeing you." Jewel smiled. "My favorite bit is seeing you." She replied. Blu smiled.

Not long after midday, the two birds were let out of their room for a while, and they went straight to Blu's owner, Linda. "Hello Blu, how's it going?" Blu squawked happily back. They spent another hour with their human companions. When they were put back in their Aviary, it was almost nighttime. As they watched the sun go down, a rather important thought came into Blu's head. He decided that he should tell Jewel about it tomorrow. They soon turned in for the night, the next day likely being a very important one...


	2. Chapter 2: Importance

**Importance**

**Written: 6/19/2013**

Once again the sun rose over Rio de Janeiro. But today, that wasn't the first thing on the mind of the mascot of the Blu bird sanctuary. He couldn't stop thinking about his 'Important thought.' He watched his Jewel as she awoke. "Good morning Blu." She said as she stirred. "Good morning, meu amor." (My love) Blu knew he had to tell her. So he kissed her instead. Then he told her.

"My dear." he began. "There is something I think you ought to know..." "What would that be?" his Cerulean wife replied with a somewhat 'hopeful' expression on her face. "Not that, sorry" Blu said. "Then what is it my love?" "Well..." he almost stuttered as he tried to think of how to word his thought. "Remember the first day we met? You were all about escaping into the Jungle." he said. "And I see your point. It's pretty nice here, but the thing is we're not there, we're here, Blu bird sanctuary." "I think I see where you're going now." Jewel told him. "Yeah... I was wondering if that's where we ought to go." Blu replied once more. "You know Blu, that's a big thing to decide, most likely we will do that eventually. But the question is when? I vote that we wait a few days before we decide what to do, that is a big thing." Jewel stated. "Agreed." replied Blu. They spent the rest of the day as they normally would. Except for the fact that they both kept pondering over that point. What would they do? They would wait, you. You with a short memory. They decided to sleep on the matter. Perhaps for a few days.

So they turned in once again for the night. They snuggled up to each other, Blu kissed his precious Jewel goodnight. But the same thought was constantly on their minds. Blu stayed up for a while pondering over what to do. After weighing all the options, he decided to see his wife's opinion... In the morning.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading, all who did. And if you just skipped here just because bold words seem important, go back. Bold word in between horizontal lines means **_**Author's comments**_**. This comment being about what people think about this chapter, and asking them to review it. Please do, any ****criticism ****(almost any) would be much appreciated. I (and you) want this story to be as good as I can make it. You can help, by pointing out the good and the bad bits. That would help alot, and that help... helps.  
**

* * *

**Expect chapter 3 tomorrow.**

**"Till then, peace out"**


	3. Chapter 3: The Verdict

**The Verdict**

**Written: 6/20/2013**

They two macaws awoke to another morning in the Blu Bird Sanctuary, but for them, they were thinking heavily upon the thought of not awaking to another morning in the Blu Bird Sanctuary, of course, the awake somewhere else kind, not they never-awake-again kind.

The previous night, Blu had come up with his view on the matter, he was just wanting to see his beloved Jewel's opinion. Jewel had also come up with her view on it, and was wanting to see Blu's thoughts on it. "Good morning, my Blu." she said. "Good morning Jewel." Blu replied. "So I was wondering about your thoughts on what we ought to do." said Jewel. "Well, I was actually, seeking your's. You can go first if you want." Blu said. "Alright then, meu amor. Well, my opinion is yes. I mean, you know how much I love the jungle, and hate cages. Atleast, how I used to, mind you, I still do. Just now I can tolerate it. In the end, I'd rather be out in the Jungle, Free." Jewel stated. "I agree." Blu said as he nuzzled her. "We just need to let Linda and Tulio know."

At lunch Fernando came in as he always does, he came in with two mangoes, both neatly sliced up. Blu flew to the door and squawked. Fernando knew exactly what he wanted. He picked the plate up, and walked over to the door. He called Jewel over, and opened the door for the two. "Come on you two, let's find Linda." Linda was in the kitchen preparing lunch for her, Tulio and Fernando. "These two wanted to see you." he said as he put the plate down. Blu said hello to Linda, and flew to the local notebook. Tulio walked in. "Hello? What's happening here? Oh, hello Jewel. You all good, is you today?" Blu was writing something on the notebook with the pencil. "What you doing Blu?" said Fernando as he watched. Blu squawked, he had finished writing now, he jumped up to Fernando's shoulder. "Jewel and I had discussed the Idea of moving into the Jungle." he muttered as he read. "Really, Blu? That's a big thing." Blu looked at him as if to say, 'I know'.

"Linda!" Fernando called. "Yes Fernando?" she said as she came. "Blu wants to show you something." Linda gasped as she read it. Tulio walked up. "What's this?" Linda handed him the note. "Oh..." he said. "Linda, let me tell you, It's in the species' best interests." "I know, but he's my Blu." Linda replied. "Tell you what." Tulio said. "Let's discuss this, personally, I think that's what they ought to do."

About quarter of an hour later they returned. "Blu, Jewel." Linda started. "There's no getting away from it, I knew this would happen eventually, I just didn't realise eventually... is now. We knew this would eventually end up this way." Tulio continued: "We have both agreed that you two, should move." "But not for a few weeks." Linda added.

Blu squawked, and flew over to Linda. "I love you Blu."


End file.
